Generation of higher capacity electronic devices and systems rely on scaling down device dimensions to realize higher density memory devices. However, associated with increased device density due to closer spacing is word line coupling within the higher density memories. Techniques are needed to reduce word line coupling, reduce programming voltages, and enable continued scaling of devices within a memory.